


epoch

by robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: 1989 год, Хисаши Имаи возвращается в семью, в работу, в коллектив.
Kudos: 7





	epoch

– Имаи Хисаши, – сказал Сэгава-сан. – На выход, пожалуйста.  
Имаи подхватил собранную сумку – книжки, пара блокнотов, еще какая-то мелочевка, которую можно было держать при себе – и пошел за ним следом. Двери лязгали сначала впереди, потом за его спиной, свет в коридоре был как всегда серый, унылый очень свет, в котором отбрасываешь три тени сразу. Неужели и правда все, подумал Имаи, расписываясь в здоровенном талмуде. Даже не верится.  
Ему дали время переодеться, и это было странное чувство: влезать в одежду, в которой пришел сюда четыре месяца назад. Он похлопал по карманам: мятая пачка сигарет и зажигалка были на месте. Круто.  
На выходе он невольно замер – лил дождь, прямо стеной, даже не видно ничего. Сэгава-сан протянул ему казенный зонт, но Имаи покачал головой. Приходить сюда снова и возвращать зонт не было никакого желания. Уж лучше промокнуть.  
Ворота задвинулись у него за спиной, и Имаи вытащил многострадальную пачку, закуривая. Под козырьком было туманно от водяной пыли, будто под водопадом находишься, и это показалось ему отличным местом, чтобы постоять и немного подумать. Решить, что делать дальше. Не в смысле решить, поехать домой или в кабак на радостях, тут все было понятно. А просто – что делать. За последние четыре месяца он старался не давать себе воли в этом плане, иначе все погребет под собой огромная груда беспокойства и сожалений. Но сейчас было самое время поразмыслить.  
Сигарета моментально напиталась влагой и тянулась с треском, никакого удовольствия, только голова закружилась. Перед глазами совсем плыло, и от резкой дозы никотина, и от нервного напряжения, и дождь этот пеленой. Так что, когда напротив ворот остановилась машина, он даже внимания не обратил. Можно сказать, не увидел ее практически. Заметил только, когда через несколько минут хлопнула дверца, и наружу вышел водитель – весь в черном и длинном – и нырнул к нему под козырек.  
– Долго тебя ждать? – спросил он и оказался Аччаном. Вода облила волосы, плащ, худое лицо, и Аччан был на себя непохожим – каким-то гладким, стремительным и… хищным, что ли. Как черная ласка.  
– У тебя волосы отросли, – потрясенно сказал Имаи. – Так сильно.  
– У тебя тоже, – голос Аччана звучал напряженно. – Полгода почти прошло.  
– Да… – Имаи затянулся в последний раз и бросил окурок под ноги, где он моментально расплылся в луже. – Как там у нас… вообще?  
Аччан смотрел на него как-то дико, будто не узнавал. Пожал плечами.  
– Нормально. На следующей неделе обещали дать студию.  
– Хорошо, – Имаи кивнул. – Это хорошо.  
Наверное, нужно было что-то сказать. Извиниться. Что-то такое. Как ему стыдно, что он всех подвел. Надо было выдавить из себя что-то приличное ситуации, но слова будто колом в горле встали.  
– Поехали уже, – наконец сказал Аччан, – а то, я смотрю, ты что-то сроднился с тюрьмой, уходить не хочешь.  
Имаи будто пощечину залепили – такое было сильное прозрение. Аччан боялся. Не извинений он ждал, не покаяния, он просто боялся, что Имай – все. Сломался. Сточился за полгода. Как карандашик.  
Аччан боялся – за Имаи, за группу, за себя. Наверное, все эти четыре месяца, пока Имаи гнал от себя дурные мысли, от Аччана их было гнать некому, а уж он-то знает, как Аччан умеет затянуть себя в болото. Особенно, когда нечем себя занять кроме выпивки и дурного самокопания.  
– Поехали, – сказал Имаи и быстро сжал пальцами мокрое плечо Аччана. – У меня тут такие мысли клевые были, а ничего, кроме блокнотов с собой взять не разрешили. Надо будет все это разобрать, все мои каракули.  
В салоне Аччан, не успев тронуться с места, включил музыку, будто загородился ей сразу, чтобы не было необходимости ни о чем разговаривать. В целом Имаи тоже не горел желанием болтать. Что тут можно рассказать? Знаешь, повар в столовой готовил ужасно невкусные маринованные овощи, кислые и горькие. И когда приходилось сидеть на одном месте и смотреть в стену, ужасно скучно было, такая фигня в голову лезла. А когда наконец приходило время, когда можно смотреть телевизор, там вечно шло что-то совсем неинтересное, кажется, теперь никогда не буду телевизор смотреть больше… В общем, не увеселительная поездка, и так понятно. Гостинцев с собой коллегам не привезешь.  
До дома добрались минут за сорок – почему-то несмотря на дождь пробок не было совсем. Наверное, все попрятались, чтобы не промокнуть.  
Аччан открыл дверь, пропуская его вперед, а потом молча отдал ключи. Было искушение сказать: "Да оставь себе, пусть будут на всякий случай", но прозвучало бы так, будто Имаи злоупотребляет чужой добротой. Всяких случаев больше быть не должно.  
Внутри было чисто и тихо, все ровно такое же, каким оставил больше полугода назад. Вот только пара бутылок на котацу добавилась. Большие, с заграничными буквами.  
– Ты принес?  
Аччан дернул плечом, стягивая мокрый плащ.  
– Знаешь, как надоело пить без тебя?  
– Знаешь, как надоело не пить вообще?  
Хмыкнув, Аччан прошел мимо, плюхнулся сразу за котацу, откинул назад волосы. С него текло прямо на пол, очень драматично.  
– Посушился бы ты, простынешь.  
– Сейчас согреюсь, – Аччан открутил крышку у одной из бутылок и отхлебнул прямо из горлышка, пронзительно глядя Имаи в глаза. Ну ладно.  
Он тоже присел, забрал бутылку у Аччана и отхлебнул сам, сморщился с непривычки, но мужественно проглотил. Все так же с вызовом глядя в глаза, Аччан кинул на стол между ними пачку сигарет. Имаи послушно выбил одну, потянулся к поднесенному огню, затянулся, щурясь на один глаз. Аччан продолжал смотреть.  
– Что за пацанская романтика? – не выдержал Имаи. – Хочешь мне в морду дать, ну валяй. Даже защищаться не буду, ты знаешь.  
Аччан тут же подсдулся, отвел глаза.  
– Надо больно мне твою морду бить, – проворчал он, тоже закуривая. – Мы переживали. Все.  
– Я знаю.  
– Утешает, что ты знаешь.  
Имаи вздохнул. Ненавидел он оправдываться, вот что.  
– Больше такого не случится.  
Аччан скептически поднял одну бровь, и в груди внезапно закололо, будто воздуха не хватает.  
– Ну ладно, было тупо попасться, – признался Имаи. – Ты знаешь, как я ненавижу тупые ситуации. Так что… я такого больше не хочу. Правда. Все нормально будет. Обещаю.  
Они еще какое-то время сидели, по очереди передавая друг другу бутылку. Пепел сыпался прямо на котацу, и на пол, но Имаи было плевать. Молча, без закуски, под сигаретку, вторую, пятую, пока виски не заплескался на самом донышке.  
– Если ты все просрешь, – сказал наконец Аччан, уже довольно хорошо датый, – я точно набью тебе морду. А потом пойду и утоплюсь, имей в виду.  
Имаи невольно прыснул.  
– А чего не харакири у меня на пороге?  
– Неэстетично.  
– Ну да, а твой распухший труп – это очень эстетично. Фанатки будут в восторге.  
– Если ты все просрешь, фанаток не останется.  
В груди опять кольнуло.  
– Не переживай, Аччан, ты не останешься без поклонников. Только не ты.  
– Потому что я такой красивый, – почти с отвращением резюмировал Аччан. – Вот увидишь мой распухший труп, поймешь, как был неправ. Всю красоту смоет, останется одна тухлятина.  
Ну вот опять, поехали. Имаи все-таки встал, сходил за стаканами на кухню, заодно заглянул в холодильник. Понятное дело, ничего там не было, уборщицу нанять – это еще да, а вот еды купить, это уже для Аччана слишком проза. Вытащив из ящика пару пачек с сушеными кальмарами, он вернулся, раскупорил вторую бутылку и разлил. И, после недолгого колебания, сел не напротив Аччана, а рядом с ним, вплотную, приваливаясь к влажному плечу.  
Тот замер на секунду, а потом обнял за плечи, прижимая к себе. Чмокнул в макушку и придвинул Имаи стакан.  
– Пей, мой Белый Лотос.  
Тут уже Имаи расхохотался.  
– Ну нет, я настаиваю на Красном Пионе!  
– Красный Пион – это я. А ты – лотос. Белый. Мощный. Скотина такая.  
Имаи посмотрел на него с нежностью – вот так, совсем вблизи Аччан был ужасно трогательным, и глаза у него смешно косили к носу, когда он пытался заглянуть Имаи в лицо.  
– Ты же законопослушен как буддийский монах.  
– Я совсем не монах, – Аччан горько покачал головой. – Совсем.  
– Я не в этом смысле.  
– И у меня есть волосы.  
Это было невероятно смешно, и Имаи смеялся, ерошил подсыхающие длинные пряди, а Аччан так мило смущался и тут же доверчиво подставлялся рукам, прижимался щекой к ладони, пьяно улыбаясь.  
Имаи не помнил, как они допили вторую бутылку, помнил только, как от очередного окурка пол начал тлеть, и он высказал здраво прозвучавшую мысль, что на очаг возгорания стоит помочиться. Аччан, правда, мочиться на пол запретил, сходил на кухню и принес оттуда миску воды.  
После этого почему-то веселье затихло, даже стало немного грустно. Имаи прилег, устроившись головой у Аччана на коленях, и тот гладил его по волосам, по лицу, бережно-бережно. Подумалось, что полгода – целых полгода! – не было ничего подобного, ни смеха, ни пьяных глупостей, ни такой же пьяной нежности, и как же Имаи соскучился. Не так, конечно, как по возможности взять наконец в руки инструмент, но тоже очень сильно. И как ему хорошо сейчас, вот бы так было всегда.

Всегда, к сожалению, не продлилось даже до утра – проснулся он с такой головной болью и тошнотой, что сразу даже не сообразил, что каким-то образом оказался уже в спальне, в кровати и раздетым. Аччана поблизости не наблюдалось, зато у изголовья стоял стакан воды и пара таблеток на салфетке. Добрый, заботливый Аччан…  
В себя Имаи пришел только где-то через полчаса, доковылял до гостиной – окна были распахнуты настежь, и за ними с новой силой колотил дождь, – зато уже почти не пахло гарью. От Аччана осталась только записка на котацу: "Просыпайся и тащи свою задницу к Ани". И корявый цветок лотоса в верхнем правом углу. Шутник хренов.  
Имаи тяжело вздохнул.  
Ну что ж.  
Пойдем к свету, других вариантов не наблюдается.

**Author's Note:**

> *Члены якудзы считают лотос воплощением жизненной борьбы. Сам цветок зарождается на дне водоема и медленно пробивается к свету.  
> **Для японской мафии татуировка с пионами означает мужественность, силу и безбашенное отношение к жизни.


End file.
